Episode 257 (30th July 1987)
Plot Lofty looks after Vicki whilst Michelle sleeps, having forgotten it is her birthday. Simon tries to sell his old car but fails. Lofty is reminded it is Michelle's birthday. Mary is asked to clean The Vic when she informs Simon that Ethel cannot clean as she is ill. Pete gives Michelle her birthday present but notices she is down. He tries talking to her but she does not cooperate. Lofty is unsure what to get Michelle so seeks help from Mary; she tells him to get something flashy. Michelle goes to talk to Arthur about her relationship troubles with Lofty but they are interrupted by Sharon, who bears gifts for Michelle. Rod hangs out with Mary again at her flat and tries to learn more about her. He tells Mary that he fancies her and she tells him about her overdue court fines for soliciting; he tells her he wants to help her but she cites examples of people who wanted to help her but did not. Lofty buys Michelle sunglasses but Kathy disapproves of them and tells Lofty he needs to take Michelle out to a restaurant. Mary shows Rod pictures of Annie and expresses hope to get her back soon. Michelle and Sharon drink together in Michelle's flat. When Sharon has gone, Michelle looks at photos of Den and then goes to a canal to think. Kathy tells Pete that Ian made Tina tell Naima about the missing money from the till. Ali and Sue learn that Ashraf is not legally allowed to evict them. Mary's punk friend steals money from the till at The Vic. Michelle confides in Mary about not growing to love Lofty like she hoped she would and is unsure if she should have a baby with him or not. Rod meets with Darren and borrows money from him to give to Mary so she can pay off her fines. She kisses him to say thank you. Lofty showers Michelle in gifts and then hands her a bottle of champagne that Den asked him to give her. Michelle is not happy to receive the present. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Darren - Gary McDonald *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cassandra - Suzanne Halstead (Credited as "Punk Girl") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *Unknown canal Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I thought I'd grow to love him. He's done everything right. I owe him such a lot. But it's not working.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes